Mokuba's Island
by SephirothChan
Summary: Mokuba convinces Kaiba to let him have a party on there new Super Yacht everyone shows up, but things don't go so well and they end up stranded. Jxs mostly hinted others
1. The Party

Joseph: So I've been meaning to write this story but I had to wait to update my other story I think it's a fun idea...

OoOoOo Mokuba's Island oOoOoO

_'How did I let Mokuba talk me into having a yacht part?' Kaiba thought to himself as everyone boarded the ship..._

It was really turning out to be a great party. Everyone came Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura. The sun was shining and the dolphins were jumping. Mokuba turned the ships radio to dance music so no one heard the storm warning from the coastguard. Instead of heading back to shore they kept on dancing...

Mokuba was bounding around the party with his usually enthusiasm. He was dancing with Tea, Mai, and Serenity around the ship deck while Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were swimming and Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were playing tag. All the while Kaiba was manning the ship or more like pouting by the steering wheel. Well he was pouting until Tristan tagged Joey effectively flinging him into Kaiba knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Mutt?" Kaiba spat getting up and brushing off his trench coat.

"Oh quit being such a tight ass moneybags... Tag your it!" Joey said getting up and running off.

Kaiba did run after him probably more because he disrespected him than because he tagged him, but either way Joey's plan worked. The 5 boys ran from Kaiba but somehow all ended up in the pool with Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and even Kaiba himself. Them falling in effectively pissed Marik and Bakura off since they splashed them, but Ryou and Malik managed to hold them off. Mokuba seeing that him and the girls were obviously being left out pushed the three girls into the pool and canon balled in after them. When Mokuba jumped in his splashing started a huge water fight and for once they were all getting along together and having fun. Well that is until it started to rain, or should I say pour even if they hadn't been in the pool they would have been soaked in mere minutes the way the rain was coming down.

Kaiba went to steer the ship back to shore but it was to late. Waves started to crash over the side of the boat, and considering the size of the boat these were no small waves. Terrified everyone huddled into the cabin of the ship which was more like a small house. The ship rocked back and forth under the force of the ocean. Wet and cold they huddled together trying to wait out the storm. It was no use the ship capsized everything was upside down. And the generators went out. Now they had no way of knowing where they were going. Luckily, the storm stopped as abruptly as it had started and the ocean calmed down.

To bad their luck wasn't permanent because just then Kaiba's "Super Yacht" started leaking. They would have to abandon the ship and the storm had lost their lifeboat. They put on life preservers and set forth into the ocean, but things weren't to bad there was an island not to far from where the ship was going down. They all made it to the island safely, but so much for their party. They just wanted to find a pay phone and call for one of Kaiba's jets.. Little did they know that there were no phones or anything else on this particular island.


	2. Stranded

I'm back finally I excited it's summer even though I've been out of school since spring break since I was really Ill and whatever so on with the story

Oh yes I wanna thank **mandapandabug **for reviewing this one's for you since your the only one who asked me to update... Thanks I 3 U! and I'll try to get some tropical action in soon! For you and for me...

**XxStrandedxX**

"Where is everybody I haven't seen anyone since we washed up on this dumb island." Mokuba asked to no one in particular, "We've been walking for ages I'm no going any further you can come back for me when you find civilization..." with that he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "Mokuba's right my cell phone still doesn't work so obviously were no where near anything let's rest"

"I don't want to rest I want a cheeseburger, or pizza, or a dough nut. but just because your phone doesn't work doesn't mean anything it probably got wet." Joey spat. He's always a little unreasonable when he's hungry. "Well, I am tired so fine but don't any of you have any food!"

"Look around hun there's food everywhere... well if anyone has anyway to cut a pineapple or crack a coconut that is." Mia said pointing out the obvious.

"Aw Man I lost my pocket knife... I'm gonna starve to death... I'm waisting away to nothing." Joey whined.

"If you don't shut your trap I'm going to break the coconut over you head." Kaiba yelled getting in Joey's face.

"Then let's send a food search party out," Joey suggested picking a hand full of grass "We'll draw blades of grass the four shortest blades go for food and help."

They all agreed and drew their blades Joey's was the shortest, then Yugi, next Yami, and finally Kaiba. The rest would stay behind and set up a camp.

After a few more hours of walking and listening to Joey's whining Kaiba was extremely pissed and walked off from the rest of the search party. Joey, Yugi, and Yami argued over going to find him and since it was Joey's fault he left; they left the responsibility to him.

XxXxXx

_I don't even like stupid Kaiba why should I have to go look for him._

"KAIBA"

_'stomach growling' I'm hungry..._

"Where are you stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid" Kaiba growled jumping out of a bush and grabbing Joey by the arm. Joey looked shocked.. "Were you looking for me mutt?"

"No, I just like screaming your name, Jerk..."

"Ugh.. well if you insist on following me like a lost puppy dog hurry up I want to go home."

"What about Yami and Yugi?"

"I don't need them to find food and a phone.."

Joey just rolled his eyes and followed Kaiba obediently hurrying to keep up, but still continuing his constant complaining. Kaiba was trying to drown out the sound of Joey but it wasn't working, and he was starting to worry about the fact that they still hadn't seen anyone or even any man made structures since they swam up.

"Would you shut your mouth! Don't you realize there is no phone, food, or rescue party. Were the only one's on this island. Obviously, I have more important things to worry about than your stomach, but your in luck i just found a candy bar in my pocket and you can have it... If you'll shut up." Kaiba raved throwing him the candy bar

"Thank you, Thank you,"Joey exclaimed hugging Kaiba in his excitement, "Uh, sorry man don't hit me." Joey squeaked pulling away from Kaiba realizing his actions.

"Just shut up and eat your candy bar... It's dark let' rest here and go back to the group when the sun comes up. There's no point in going any further to find help were stranded..."

xXxXx

"Hey isn't that our boat!" Mokuba yelled pointing at the water. The boat was washing up to the shore, to bad it had a huge hole in the side..."

I was going to make this chapter longer but I'm tired and just wanna get it updated I'll try to update soon... please review!

Love Always Me!


	3. A Compromising Predicament

_Ack.. I thought I updated this, but I never did I guess I lost the chapter so I'll just have to re-write it ; oh well onto the chapter sorry about the long wait I never meant for it to take so long_

_Mokuba's Island _

Chapter 3 A Compromising Predicament 

Kaiba woke up and looked around for Joey, but the other boy was nowhere to be found. He walked down to the beach where he found the missing boy skinny-dipping in the ocean. Kaiba's eyes went wide as Joey ran out of the water to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba spat backing away from the other boy tripping over his feet and landing in the sand. Joey knelt down in his lap licking at his ear.

"Nothing you don't want me to." The boy said playfully nipping at his nose. Kaiba's eyes went cross as he kissed the other boy square on the lips….

He shot up opening his eyes breathing heavy. Why had he just had a dream about Joey? Speaking of the mutt where was he Kaiba looked around, but yet again Joey was nowhere around. He decided rather than finding the boy naked on the beach he would just wait patiently for him to come back. Just then, before he could get a chance to think of the boy any deeper he was face to face with the blonde. Joey was smiling at him holding his shirt like a basket full of berries. Kaiba looked up at him noting to himself that his abs were better in person than in the dream.

"Good boy, you did something right for once.." Kaiba said sarcastically smirking up the other.

"Be quiet," Joey said playfully shoving a berry in Kaiba's mouth. He ruffled the young CEO's hair before pulling his shirt off all the way letting the berries sit on it. "Eat, there not poisonous I promise!" Joey said sitting down next to him taking a handful of the red berries. Kaiba gave him a suspicious look before taking another one and popping it in his mouth. It was the first time they'd ever been able to be civilized with each other.

The others were on the beach drying out things that could be useful that had washed up with the boat. Mokuba ran up to Yami and Yugi and had just walked into camp alone.

"Did you guys find help?" he asked bouncing. They shook there heads in defeat following the boy over to the campfire. Mokuba hung his head looking around "Where's my brother.. and Joey?"

"I don't know exactly," Yami said petting Yugi who was lying in his lap now on the head

"You don't know.. There alone together?" Tristan asked walking up behind the boys. Yami turned to him nodding. Tristan shook his head "They're going to kill each other." The two spiky haired boys laughed and nodded their heads.

Kaiba laughed for the first time in only god knows when. Joey was actually pretty funny when he wasn't fighting with him. Joey was running around like an oaf as usually but this time for some reason it didn't bug him so much, in fact it was kind of nice.

"Joey?" he asked looking around wiping his watering eyes the only answer he got was the boy pouncing on him from behind a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?' he asked playfully pulling the other boy off of his back and into his arms. He looked down into Joey's eyes smiling, actually smiling and let go of him awkwardly looking away at the ground. He thought he might actually have a thing for the mutt. Of all people, it wasn't so much that he was guy, Kaiba had liked guys before, but Wheeler, he'd always loathed the mutt and now for some reason he had a crush on him. As much as he hated to admit it the boy was getting to him.

"Should we go back?" Joey asked tapping him on the shoulder. Kaiba was the only one feeling something between them Joey had always had thing for the other boy, he just never got a chance to show him, he was insulting him since the day they met after all. Kaiba turned to him smiling and nodded his head walking off towards camp. Joey stood there for a minute watching him walk away before running up to him and grabbing his arm "Wait for me!" he said happily Kaiba shook his head ruffling the blondes hair and walking off with him.

"Is it just me or is that the fifth time we've passed this same tree?" Joey asked stopping and leaning against a tree.

"I'd go with sixth, do you have any idea where were going." Kaiba answered slumping against another tree. As much as he hated to admit it they were lost. They both laughed slightly. "Someone will come looking for us, let's just try to find the beach." Kaiba said taking the other boys hand and leading him off towards the water.

Joey slumped down on the beach happily resting his head on his hand. He smiled at Kaiba who was making a fire for them on the beach, he yawned closing his eyes and rubbing nose. "I'm sorry I made you mad and got us lost." He said sitting up.

"Oh, I think I'll live," He said smiling over at him as the fire finally started to burn. He motioned for the blonde to come closer to the fire, and sat down next to him. "It could be worse." He said petting hi head." I could have been stuck with Tea.." he said smirking. Joey laughed happily resting his head on the brunette's shoulder watching the sun set.

"It's getting late." Mokuba whined looking at the woods for any sign of his brother and Joey.

"Mokuba's right you know." Ryou said lying with his head in Bakura's lap.

"I'm sure their fine.." Yami said smiling at Mokuba.

"Don't lie to him," Bakura spat. "We don't know what's out there it's perfectly reasonable for him to worry, for all we know they got eaten by a tribe of cannibals."

"Don't say that." Ryou said slapping his arm "You'll scare him."

"I don't care.." Bakura groaned

"You will.." Ryou said smiling up at him playfully.

"Knock it off" Malik said slapping Bakura in the back of the head. "Get a room."

"Easier said then done.." Bakura said sticking his tongue out at the other.

Joey rubbed his eyes whimpering nuzzling into Seto. Seto smiled running his fingers through his hair "What's wrong?" he whispered to the other boy

"It's cold.." Joey whined pathetically. Kaiba smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Did you just kiss me?" Joey asked smiling up at him happily. Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders smiling at him

"Maybe" he answered playfully. Joey took that as a good enough answer wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck and kissing him softly on the lips. Joey pulled away blushing and smiling at him. The two of the laid down in the sand cuddling next to the fire.

"Good-night Joey." Kaiba said kissing his head.

"Good-night Seto" Joey said nuzzling into his chest for warmth. It was the first time either one of them had ever called the other by their first name, what a break through.

3

Sorry I always make these chapters so short I finally updated though. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long I luff yeww please review! –begs- I will go to bed now! Good-night readers!


End file.
